Nova
The Federal Republic of Nova is located on the far east Uvoze continent. The region was established in 16 March 2015, and has its governmental capitol located in Prixton city. The largest city in Nova is Octagon city known for its industrial districts and metropolitan environment. Nova is the largest island in the world and has the third best living standards in the world. It shares a maritime border with Neon region in the west and unofficially claims 1/3 of the Nabur islands in the Envy ocean. Nova is the largest island region on Zearth. Nova has a subtropical terrain and oceanic climate with large plain fields around its coastlines and surrounded with dry rocky hills and mountains in the middle of the region. The region has a fair share of islands that surrounding its mainland, most notable one being St. Azura island. Novantic people are very open and spirit minded, rich and well educated. History There is no official lore recorded of Nova region as of yet, other than Prixton lore (In the Prixton city section) and St. Azura Island. The new Nova region was reestablished inn 16 March 2015, by the great investment of Prixton Company. The former legal government changed as the Novantic republican party took charge of the region. It’s uncertain when Nova was first discovered, but the 2015 establishment separated the old with the new. Geography Environment Nova is the largest subtropical island on Zearth, it is covered in lush forests in the west and dry terrain in the east. Nova is made up of several larger islands that make up the region’s landmass. 40% of the region is covered in forest, 30% is dry terrain and last 20% are hilly terrains and mountains located in the center parts of the region. The Nova river delta is the largest delta in the Uvoze continent, and 30% of the region is covered in ocean. The hilly terrain of Nova extends from the east Prixton provinces to the west Perribloom lands. The region has more hills than tall mountains, as its highest peak is Mt. Uztec. Nova has a wide range of islands along its coastal borders, most notable ones being St. Azura island and Freedom island, where the first lighthouse of Nova was built by Brovillian architects. Nova also claim to own the eastern parts of the Nabur Islands, which has created a territorial dispute between Neon. Nova also holds the largest coral reef ecosystem in the eastern hemisphere, which has been threatened over the cause of the modern years by urban development. Climate The climate of Nova comprises a wide range of weather conditions across a large area and varied topography, but most of the country is tropical. Nova hosts six major climatic subtypes: desert, equatorial, tropical, semiarid, oceanic and subtropical. The different climatic conditions produce environments ranging from tropical savannas in the north and semiarid deserts in the northeast, to temperate coniferous forests in the south and drier hills in central Nova. An equatorial climate characterizes much of northern Nova. Temperatures average 25 °C (77 °F), with more significant temperature variation between night and day than between seasons. Over central Nova rainfall is more seasonal, characteristic of a savanna climate. South of Nova, near the coasts, and more southerly most of the city of Prixton, the distribution of rainfall changes, with rain falling throughout the year. The south enjoys subtropical conditions, with cool winters and average annual temperatures not exceeding 18 °C (64.4 °F); winter frosts and snowfall are not rare in the highest areas. Economy Oil industry Oil production has been central to the Novantic economy since 2016, with a dominating company driven ownership. Export revenues from oil and gas have risen to almost 40% of total exports and constitute more than 10% of the GDP. Nova is the eighth-largest oil exporter and seventh-largest gas exporter in the world. The government controls its petroleum resources through a combination of state ownership in major operators in the oil fields (with approximately 85% ownership in Prixton company in 2016) and the fully state-owned Sigma Oil company. Between 2016 and 2019, Novantic companies drilled 100 oil wells, mostly in the eastern envy ocean. Biggest oil fields are the Envy Oil Field—calculated size 54 million barrels of oil, and 2 to 7 billion cubic feet of gas that they share with the Neonian Prixton department. Fish industry Nova is also the world's largest exporter of fish. Fish from fish farms and catch constitutes the second largest (behind oil/natural gas) export product measured in value. Electricity Hydroelectric plants generate roughly 30 % of Nova's electric power, whereas their nuclear power plants generate 68% of the regions electric power. Demographics Migration ''' Neon has always been the closest well migrated region to Nova. The two regions have a strong business relation between each other and allow citizens to travel between the regions without any issue. '''Religion Notchism is mostly practiced in Nova. About 7% of the population practice this religious belief. Notchism comes from the belief that Notch is the creator of all and is said to be the oldest practiced religion do date. Culture Research The Novantic institute of Marine science have been researching activity in the Novantic coral reefs which is the largest reef in the world, for a long time. Underwater ruins have been discovered in the depths of the Envy ocean, dating back to prehistoric societies existing thousands of years ago. Prixton company is also lead developers in modern science and have been for a long time conducted their main projects and experiments on Novantic ground. Space travel are their main objective as of now. Architecture Novantic architecture is characterised largely by an international style with moderate alterations, such as the Neonian style in St. Azura. This is a modern recreation of early Brovillian style, converted in Neon. Downtown Prixton city, emblematic of 2018s modernism, designed by Prixton company with its recognizable modern quartz style. Sport The most popular sports in Nova are football, tennis, basketball and climbing. Association football is the most popular sport in Nova in terms of active membership. Basketball is the biggest indoor sport. Tourism As of 2018, Nova ranks 11th in the World Economic Forum’s Travel and Tourism Competitiveness Report. Tourism in Nova contributed to 1.5% of the gross domestic product. The main attractions of Nova are the varied architectural landmarks, geological sites and facilities for attraction. Popular tourist destinations in Nova include Prixton, Octagon, St. Azura, the great reef, Novantic hills and islands. Much of the nature of Nova remains unspoiled, and thus attracts numerous hikers. The mountains & hills attract several hundred thousand foreign tourists each year. Islands St. Azura island St. Azura, a semi-autonomous island which lies to the south of Nova. As one of oldest settled communities in Nova, many historically significant sites are located on the island including “Azura Old town” and the “Underwater Novantic ruins”. Since 2015, the island has modernized its economy, government and tourism. The total area of St. Azura island is 49 140 bm2. Popular activities may include sailing, scuba diving and surfing. The Azura national museum is also famous worldwide for its design and tribute to Prixton city. The island can be reached with the ferry route, both from Prixton and Glow city. Nabur island The Nabur Islands are the western geographical limit of Nova, where it shares the maritime border with Neon. The three islands of Kuma, Naburo and Iawa make up the Nabur Islands. Naburo island, which is the most eastern island closest to Nova, is unofficially claimed by Nova. This statement has created a territorial dispute between the two regions. The total area of the island is 588 874 bm2. The islands have the most diverse wildlife compared to any other location in Nova. The increased human activity has had a negative impact for the biodiversity in the forests, as many of the animals are nocturnal and are being disturbed in their natural habitats and are unable to hunt effectively, as campers often scare away the prey for these animals. A species especially impacted by this human activity is a small bat exclusive to Nabur forests, the Nabur Brown Bat. This bat hunts during the nighttime, but constant activity by humans has made this bat afraid to hunt and the status of the species has been recognized as endangered. Some nature activists are protesting and calling for nature preserves to be established on Nabur. Freedom island One of the oldest settlements of the new Nova region, here lies Freedom island, west of St. Azura island. The historical lighthouse was built in 2015 by Brovillian architects and is said to be the oldest structures of the new Nova region. Guide Neon region v Zeon city vGlow city vPremium city vKloomon city Cepton region'vJijilocity 'Nova region vPrixton city Santoria region '-----------------------------------------' [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/International_Partnership INTERNATIONAL PARTNERSHIP] [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/World_business WORLD BUISNESS] '-----------------------------------------' Project Zearth tumblr: Project Zearth (Announcements) Xoyjaz (Updates) All Project Zearth map versions